xiaolintemplefandomcom-20200214-history
Dane
Dane (データ) is a Dark Wolf (Uthrax) that originates from Shogun Pass. He can shapeshift into his alter ego wolf form, Renegade, a red and black wolf. He is the husband of Yaln, who he met in Shogun Pass when he was 15. He has his own room in the Xiaolin Temple Vital Statistics *Full Name: Dane Sape *Chinese Name: データ *Earth Age: 19 *Wolf Age: 287 *Height: 1m 89cm *Weight: 8 stone *Eye Colour: Red *Gender: Male (♂) *Hair Colour: Black/Red *Skin Colour: #FFFFFF (white) *Language: English *Hometown: Shogun Pass *Current Residence: Xiaolin Temple *Join Date: ??? *Powers: Shapeshift, Fire, Invisibility, Tei Chu Magic *Fighting Style: Dark Wolf/Tei Chu *Shoe Size: 11 *Alter Ego: Renegade *Mother: Lode Sape (Deceased) *Father: Hase Sape *Brother/s: None *Sister/s: None *Romantic Intrest: Yaln *Horse: Mimic Backstory Dane was born in Shogun Pass and lived there until he was 5. He lived there with his mother and father, who lived peacefully. Until, one day, while Dane was training to turn into his alter ego, he was failing, until..~CRASH~ The door slams open, bringing with it the wall made of stone that slams down upon their living room. Dane runs through to see a Crusader on a horse and an group of them behind him. He's speechless and can't move, he just keeps staring into this Crusader's eyes, like he was evil itself. Dane knew he had to do something, but he just couldn't, something was causing him pain. A deep stabbing pain he felt in his stomach, but the Crusaders ignored him and went on into the Training room, where his parents were. Dane couldn't help them, but he managed to walk a few steps. He tried to grab onto the stair handle, but it was gone as it was destroyed by the Crusaders when charging through the house. Dane gets to a corner and tries to calm down, but then the Crusader and horse come in with his parents tied up. Dane STILL can't help, until...his eyes turn yellow, his voice becomes louder, he starts growling, he grows claws...he turns into Renegade! And attacks the Crusader and frees his father, but another crusader grabs his Mother by the rope and executes her. Renegade sheds a tear, but he jumps upon her executioner and rips his head off, he does the same to the Crusader on the horse. He threatens the rest with a loud growl, they all flee in fright. He then re-transformed into Dane, and went into his room...crying. He learned to live for himself, get his own food, MAKE the food, wash his clothes, etc. And years went on with him on his own, since his father left soon after he saved him. Dane knew he was gone for good. He lived on his own 'til he was about 14. Then, he knew it was time to start earning some money, via getting a job. He looked and looked and tried and auditioned and wrote CVs, but no one would take him. So, on his 15th birthday, he STILL didn't have a job, but also, no one to celebrate with. But then, he was walking in town, and he saw someone. He only caught them with his eye, but something was not usual..almost like something was drawing him to this one person. It was a girl, and not only that, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but he was too nervous to say anything to her. He went on, carefully spying on her to make sure she didn't leave. He thought to himself "Meh, worse things have happened", and went over to her. They ended up have dinner, and became good friends. But, throughout time, things got more serious, and they got married by the time they were both 19 and 18. Then, when they were walking in the park at night, a shady figured appeared. "Come with me.." said the figure. Dane guarded Yaln, and he started to fight him. Dane threw fire at the figure, he guarded and destroyed the fire. Dane then jumped and landed in front of the figure to shock him with an attack, Fire Storm, but the figure disappeared..Dane turned around, Both Dane and Yaln looking puzzeled, The figure appears again and crashes to the ground while landing on his feet. Dane draws a katana but the figure stands still..but then, the figure's eyes start to glow, they burn so bright even Dane can't handle it, Dane falls to the ground, Yaln can't help him, she is protected by a shield so she cannot be hurt by the light. Then..the figure disappears...Dane stands up and Yaln walks towards him. Yaln helps Dane up and the figure appears once again. Yaln kicks him down. The figure stands up again and can be seen perfectly now. "It's....it's.." Stutters Dane. "Grandmaster Ding Dong." says the figure, interupting Dane. "Why are you here, Ding Dong?" said Dane, looking confused. "I am here..for you, Dane Sape." said the Grandmaster. Dane and the Grandmaster start to disappear, "NOOO!" shouts Yaln, The Grandmaster laughs as Yaln starts to disappear too..Dane and Yaln appear in a field in front of a large Temple with some stairs leading towards it. Dane looks around and sees another group of people by the stairs. "This must be the Xiaolin Temple!" says Dane. Yaln nods and stands up and they walk towards the temple. Phrases *"Your intelligence makes me look like a genius." *"And you think that was a wise idea?" *"Do you honestly think that's sane?" *"I wouldn't even imagine to hurt you, because why should I when I can do it anyway?" *"Remember what you have in the attic? That thing called a BRAIN?" *"I'm sorry, but your mind says IQ 70 and UP!" *"I envy the ones that know you, and understand you like I wish I could." *"A broken heart is nothing but a memory." *"A goal can be more than just an objective." *"The world is oblivious." See also *Yaln *Sape and Yaln *Harry Skyine *Dark Wolf *Shogun Pass Category:Characters